Gulf Fiasco
Gulf of Mexico Crystal clear waters, gentle breezes, plenty of warmth and sunshine...This is the perfect vacation spot. The Gulf is a beautiful place, and its relatively central location make it a top choice for taking a break from life. The surf hypnotically rises and falls, lulling when combined with the distant sound of seagulls. White sand, clear water and blue skies. That's right, no worries. Just relax... Two large petroleum tankers chug through the Gulf of Mexico, only an occasional worker here or there topside would see the impending doom before it visited upon them. A large pink clawed hand rakes out of the ocean, grabbing one of the ships and literally forcing it underneath the waves. Cries go out from the crews of both ships, moreso from the one being capsized. Playfully, the hand releases it's iron grip and allows the ship to suddenly and saggingly spring back up to the surface, rocking back and forth from the momentum. Then from the rear of the craft, another pink hand comes from the seas.. snatching at the rear propellor and breaking it clean off. It's soon chucked at the nearest seaside town, the civilians at the port city running in terror as Miguel's Bait and Tackle is skewered by the device. And so the call goes out, all national news and media outlets run the story. Uno News even has a small bubble chopper flying the skies, recording what's going on. Luis Obispo says, "SOS.. Decepticon activity in the Gulf of Mexico! Send help fast!!" Searchlight says, "I'm picking up a distress call from a small port city in Mexico, two oil tankers under fire." Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet drew the short stick and got patrol over.. water, again. Why? Oh well. Windshear takes the patrol run and is flying above the area where the oil tanker was just violated. He chuckles. 'That looked cool.' he thinks to himself as he arcs around and comes back over for another pass. He knows the skies going to be full soon as he hears the germs in a frantic panic over their radio waves so he gets ready. Sit-Com to the rescue! The Junkion hears the call and comes to stop the evil forces of the Decepticons. "Never fear, Sit-Com's here!" he says, striking a pose! Loadout doesn't mind water. In fact, he rather likes it, simply because it can be used to clean things! Sure there were other kind of cleaning agents back on Cybertron but never so plentiful as the supply of water is on Earth, and so he's come to rather enjoy the fact he can run the stuff through a hose and wash down anything that needs that extra sparkling touch. Right now though, he's not doing any sort of washing. Instead, he seems to be keeping up a tradition of being in the right(wrong) area at the right(wrong) time as he spots movement on the horizon, and catches the radio broadcasts going through and sounding up the alarm. Such that it is that he's rolling out for the scene in an instant! Or rather he's hoofing it for the scene, running at a quickened pace as he leaps over roads, buildings and fences alike as he follows the shoreline towards the scene of the chaos. Not having wheels sucks. Topspin is floating iin his odd little cybertronian hoversled mode the pontoons helping to keep the Wrecker afloat in the warm waters of the gulf. He must have simply have floated into the area after a dayof extreme wave riding. The first tanker still chugs for the port, it's crew nervously glancing back at the lame-duck ship behind them. The reverberating waves make the ride for all of the Hola-2 a bouncy one, not to mention a third of the crew experiencing sudden sea-sickness. Meanwhile, Hola-1 sits there helpless.. sputtering around in the current while it's crew looks helplessly on. Before long, another pink arm appears from below. In it's kung-fu grip, it latches onto the comm tower sending communications from the vessel.. and crumples it up like a worn out soda can. The pieces of the debris fall to the deck, injuring some of the workers and killing others. Meanwhile, the arm disappears below the tide again as the craft manages to stay afloat.. for now. THe first vessel is about one hundred feet out from the port, the front of oil tanker filled with workers looking for a quick and injury-safe exit. Luis Obispo says, "We've taken another direct hit, it doesn.. ... ..." and the message breaks into static. Searchlight says, "Make that one vessel, no longer receiving updates from the first. All units in the area are advised to proceed with caution." Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet watches the ship gets mangled some more and running a scan on his radar picks up some blips. <<"Heads up, the bots are coming.">> he transmits to the con under teh water. Well as far as he knows its a con. Whoever it is they dont look to be on the bots side of things. And with that he turns and heads toward the cluster of blips and prepares to fire. Combat: Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet strikes Topspin with his Laser attack! Sit-Com holds his hands to his mouth and shouts, "THE RUSSIANS ARE COMING, THE RUSSIANS ARE COMING!" Loadout's blocky feet pound against the surface of the dock as he follows the shore further in. He spots the weaponsfire going overhead, not sure if it hit its intended target or not, but he's got other things to worry about right now, like the incoming ships and the humans on board. He can't be in two places at once, so he can only worry about them one at a time. And right now, a hundred feet out from port really isn't all that far by transformer standards. A few body lengths or so. Still, he's not an underwater, or even surface capable robot, so he scrambles to find some way to help, chancing upon an idea a moment later. Seizing up a coil of those big, heavy ropes that are all over in drydocks and dockyards, he turns and gives a heave of one end out towards the nearby ship, "Secure the end!" He calls to the scrambling crew, starting to tug and pull on his end, hand over hand with the strain. Oh man, does he wish someone big and strong were here...like a Dinobot. The Junkion calls out to Topspin. "Are you ok, little buddy?" he asks, in a perfect imitation of The Skipper on Gilligan's Island. He picks up a rock and throws it at Windshear. Combat: Sit-Com strikes Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet with his Rock Throw 5jp (Grab) attack! Topspin is just minding his own business floasting along the current when he's shot from above. The oddly shaped cybertronian hoversled takes to the skies, his hull dripping with salt water, "Hey you filthyDeception.. you want some of this Wrecker.. then I'll give you all you want.. on your FACE!!" he flies after the tetrajet and the skies are ablaze with laser blasts as the hoversled fires wildly from his mounted blasters. Combat: Topspin strikes Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet with his Laser attack! Making it to the port, no sooner than the bridge can be put into place.. the workers of the Hola-2 are rushing down frantically. About half couldn't even wait for that, and started abandoning ship off the side and into the Gulf. Behind them, the disabled Oil Tanker spins in the drift of the ocean.. revealing the massive damage to the exterior of the vessel. Railing is non-existant, dumping passengers into the waters below. Armor plating is peeled back, giant robot fist size holes punched through.. but through it all, all but one main section of the tanker has been razed. That would be where the actual oil is stored, left secure and perfect.. as if this wasn't just any ordinary raiding. Far behind the crippled tanker, the water parts and a lone Decepticon rises from it. Although obviously male, he proudly wears a pink and dark cyan paint job from head to toe. "Humans, your needless pollution of the seas has come to an end!" he declares, drawing an oversized proton cannon and taking aim at the ship. "Prepare to meet your makers!" Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet sees his shot hit and then the Junkion goes off in some odd sounding voice and then he feels a.. rock? ping off his nosecone. A rock? What the slag?? While hes amazed at that the Wrecker returns fir on him and hits him dead in the left wing, head on. And wow, that hurt! Windshear wobbles in the air for a moment and notices the water below. Slag. And his armor just got breeched. Oh now hes not happy and his apprehension only drives his aggression as he fires again at the wrecker. Combat: Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet misses Topspin with his Laser attack! At the ping an off-white face abruptly appears in one of the tetrajet's viewports. Beady little red optics look out at everything. "Windy?" Loadout despairs a bit as the humans crowd about trying to climb across the rope, and some even leap overboard, prompting him to have to kneel down and streetch and reach out to try and pick up what stray swimmers he can reach. "Don't crowd! Slow down, if you push you'll make it worse!" he calls out briefly, before looking as the Decepticon surfaces out in the water, his mouth tugging down into a frown. With both hands scooping up a group of swimmers, he deposits them behind him and sends them scurrying off before pointing a finger towards the Decepticon."You speak of polluting the ocean, yet you yourself are very much risking a disaster in the form of an oil spill!" Oh he hates filthy surroundings of any sort. And dumping oil on everything sounds like something he would just REALLY hate! Topspin may not look like much, but this strange looking hoversled is quite nimble and it banks to the side to avoid the return fire from the tetrajet, "Oh.. say ello to my lil friend!" a compartmeny from the sled's hull opens up to reveal the barrel of a weapon of some sort. As the sled steadies itself, the barrel lets out a huge blast of lancing blue energy towards the Decepticon. Combat: Topspin strikes Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet with his Particle Beam Rifle attack! "What does it take to get a con's attention around here?" Sit-Com says. He shouts up at Windshear. "HEY! Decepticon! Make me go crazy!" Then he starts running diagonally, taking odd and unpredictable turns and twists, and looking frankly quite silly. Giving the Autobot a nasty glare, Submarauder lowers his weapon and stalks closer towards the shore. Along the way, dropping to his side is an arm.. which snatches ahold of the tanker and drags it along beside him. "Do not address me upon matters I am -currently- aware of!" The Hola-2 floats before him, manuevered into position by the other hand and pushed forward violently.. crashing into the adjacent dock, sending splinters of timber everywhere. "I risk nothing." Submarauder smiles, watching as the tanker keeps moving towards Loadout and the other passengers of the Hola-1. Combat: Submarauder misses Loadout with his Tanker Topple (Punch) attack! Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet is getting hurt bad this go round. Warnings flash across his HUD and his speed has dropped considerably. As has his altitude. Hes drawing closer to the water and in one of the few times in his life hes worried, apprehensive. "Hinder." he says. "I dont think we can stay long in this." his tone is serious but whats this? The fearless Windshear.. is going to leave? Maybe. <<"Hey there, con. You may not have your air support too much longer -- Im actually getting waylayed here and fast.">> None the less he takes another shot at the Wrecker. Combat: Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet strikes Topspin with his Laser attack! Hinder looks around the tetrajet's cabin worriedly, then clambers down off of the console she'd been standing on. "Drop me in the water." She's going to .... do something. She has no idea what yet, but she's going to try. "Neener neener neeneeeeeer," Sit-Com says to Windshear, trying to get the Tetrajet's attention off Topspin. "Come on, fresh meat here. Get it while it's hot!" Loadout opens his mouth in shock as the tanker comes closer and closer, and begins to smash into the dock itself a moment later. "Run!" he calls to any of the remaining humans, scooping up two lollygaggers and sprinting away as quickly as he can as hte dock starts to get chewed up and smashes to pieces behind him. Tucking and rolling...or more accurate, stumbling and falling onto his face, he skids the last bit of distance before letting the two humans go, and rolling over onto his back. Not good, not good at all. It seems like he keeps getting into personal fights lately...something he knows darned well that he shouldn't be doing. But what else is he -going- to do? A bit further inland, he rolls over onto his back, twin ports on his forearms opening up as his built in weapon systems charge up and he takes as careful aim as possible. "You risk the lives of innocent organics! Not that I expect a Decepticon to understand that!" Both forearms light up, then discharge as he releases a pair of single blasts, able to at least keep them under control, if not very well aimed. Combat: Loadout misses Submarauder with his Dual single-shot Ion Blasts (Laser) attack! Topspin is a bit too busy trying to ready himself for another blast of his hidden weapon. Which costs him. The hoversleed gets blasted which makes him abandon his strategy of finishing the Decepticon off with one last well placed blast. It takes awhile for him to level off and continue his persuit of the damaged tetrajet. The small lasers on the sled open fire with several laser blasts to the Decepticon. Combat: Topspin strikes Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet with his Laser attack! "They, like you, matter little to the crashing waves of the tide." Submarauder retorts, twisting around the laser blast and charging forward. From his side, the pink Decepticon draws a large serrated sword. "Relentless, overbearing, endless.." Once in close enough proximity, Submaraunder aims a wide arcing slash across Loadout's chest. All the while twisting around, following up the swordplay with an immediate kick to the (hopefully) gashing section of armor. Combat: Submarauder sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Submarauder misses Loadout with his Sword Slash + Kick Combo attack! -3 Submarauder says, "Decepticon Seeker, your air support was not asked for. But if you do intend on turning tail so swiftly, dupe the Wrecker into following you." Windshear says, "Ive got no choice but to leave and I will be.. .I will see if he will follow me though." Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet gets hit again and again its serious. His left engine shuts off and he drops down closer to the water. "Hinder.." he says, "Im dropping you --Ive.. got to go." he hates this.. he never leaves a fight but no, its one thing to get beaten on land. But he wont take it over water. He speeds up as best he can, leaving a trail of smoke and energon, and heads toward Topspin. As he gets closer he pops his canopy. "Whenever youre ready -- hey Wrecker how about some head on?" he asks, his voice a bit louder so the bot can hear him. And with that he speeds up and heads straight for the Wrecker. But at the last minute he veers away hopefuly to leave a cloud of smoke and a splatter of energon in the wreckers face as he does. "Follow me if you dare..." is all he says as he makes a beeline for land. Combat: Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Hinder bails out of the tetrajet hopefully right as he's about to pass over the hoversled, a shriek of "EEEEEE!" announcing her rather impressive arrival into the fray. If she doesn't miss Topspin completely, she's going to dig teeth and all four sets of claws into him to NOT fall any further. (Tetrajets aren't exactly known for carrying parachutes.) Combat: Hinder strikes Topspin with her GEROMINO!! (Grab) attack! Sit-Com runs over to Loadout. "Keemosabe! Need assistance?" he says, "Let's send that Decepticon wannabe to the Love Boat!" Loadout would never claim to be any sort of expert in combat, nor would the fact that he managed to delay injury this time be considered due to any sort of skill whatsoever on his part. When the sword slashes at him, he hurls himself facedown onto the ground again, rolling over again and again to get out of reach as the foot comes crashing down where he was a moment ago. He's no frontline warrior, and he darn well knows it. It's probably what draws Decepticons to him like a magnet, in fact. Backpedalling a bit more, on his aftplat,e he looks up as Sit-Com comes running up near him, frowning a moment later. Not much of a choice, is there? "Only -you- think they don't matter. And some of us still have plenty of surprises!" A moment later, he's flipping backwards, already transforming and starting to envelop Sit-Com's right arm as he swallows it up in the transformation process, turning the Junkion into an Arm-Cannon wielding Junkion a moment later. The tip of his barrel glowing as it starts to warm up, a targeting reticle playing over the Decepticon for Sit-Com's benefit. "YOu're not welcome here!" Loadout's arms lift above his head, parts lock together and his torso spins about as he transforms into an imposing looking heavy cannon. Combat: Loadout takes extra time to assist Sit-Com's next attack. Topspin doesn't seemed too worried as the tetrajet comes flying toweards him. He simply readies the hidden weapon once more and he makes no attempt to move out of Windshear's path so he gets smoke and mech fluids splattered on him. The Wrecker dstarts to give chase but instead justd yells, "Haha.. yeah, you better run.. Hows it feel to get wrecked and ruled all over your face Decepticreep!!" and then he gets a Hinder ontop of him. He shakes violently trying to get her off, "Hey.. no free rides!" then he gets an odea, "Oh, you want a ride do you?" he says just before he drops altitude at a drastoc speed. The sled spins and barrel rolls as he heads directly for the water. Combat: Topspin strikes Hinder with his Getitoffgetitoffgetitoff! (Grab) attack! It's a bird, it's a plane! It's- *THUNK* A ferret? Sit-Com rubs his head. "The sky is falling, the sky is falling! And a piece of it fell on my poor little head!" Sit-Com welcomes the attachment of Loadout, and aims the Autobot Weapon at Submarauder. "Go ahead. Make my day." Combat: Sit-Com strikes Submarauder with Ion Assault Cannon 's Ionic Blast attack! -6 Hinder EEES! as she's thrown off of the hoversled, and oofs! when she slams into something (someone?) rather solid. Afraid of hitting the ground and going splat, she squirms and flails to try and get a claw or tooth-hold on whatever stopped her fall this time. Combat: Hinder misses Sit-Com with her dontwannafall! (Punch) attack! Missed? Twice even! Submarauder growls audibly towards the Autobot, who scuttles off and afixes himself to the Junkion's arm. Not to be deterred, the Decepticon renews his attack against a new target. "Had your fill already? And no, it's not surprising that you chose to hide behind another." Rushing forward, Submarauder leaps into the air and locks both hands together. A strange specimen, this 'Junkion'.. much like the Autobots, but altogether different. "Such is your lot in life." The incoming Ion blast digs deep into his gut, tearing away at all sorts of important wiring. But it doesn't delay his charge, as the fists come down with him.. aimed for Sit-Com's head. Combat: Submarauder sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Submarauder strikes Sit-Com with his Hammer Lock (Kick) attack! From just over the horizon, a glint in the distance can be seen...then, getting larger and larger still, casting a shadow over the ripping waters, a bizarrely shaped starfighter, clearly of Cybertronian design can be visible. In the blink of an eye, the craft is above the group, and transforms, dropping from the sky into robot mode with a thud to reveal its form as the Decepticon Sixshot. Immediately pulling his twin cannons out of subspace, he surveys the area, brandishing one of them nonchalantly. "Conflict? And I wasn't invited? I'm...hurt. I suppose I'll have to take it out on someone." he says, with a snide tone. Topspin pulls up hard as he no longer feels Hinder's claws digging into his hull, "Oh poor thing must of fell off." he comments to himself and he very rapidly flip transforms lnding on the ground in dramatic fashion. With rifle in hand he looks around, "Who else needs a taste of some Wrecker action?" he looks all around and up in the skies. "Ah, an invitation. I'll bite." Sixshot says, and charges Topspin. As he does this, his body slinks down and his limbs shift, revealing his ferocous wolf mode, completing it with a snarl, and leaps from the sandy ground, ready to tear Topspin into bite-sized pieces. Combat: Armored Cyber Wolf sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Armored Cyber Wolf misses Topspin with his Savage Wolf attack! Hinder goes skidding off of whatever she hid, scrabbling frantically the whole way (and maybe possibly scratching Loadout along the way? Nah.) Luckily, that DID manage to slow her fall enough that she hits the ground and tumbles clear of Sit-Com and Loadout gracelessly but with minimal damage. She just lays there for a moment, either stunned or just relieved to be unsplatted. Combat: Hinder takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Ion Assault Cannon fires off his low-yield blast at Submarauder before he gets up close and personal, giving a grunt as he feels the sound of impact as the Decepticon lays into the Junkion in short order. QUickly switching through information on his status display, all his systems still show green for now. Including his energon levels, though -that- never lasts long, does it? Deciding it best to build up some extra reserves, he starts putting his generators into overdrive to fill his capacitors with more energy, a dull humm coming from his modular form. Though he does briefly feel the scrabble of ferret claws across his hide. "Ouch!" Combat: Ion Assault Cannon takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Topspin doesn't really see Sixshot coming after him. But he picks up the pitter patter of paws moving very fast towards him. He spins around at the last second just narrowly being turned into wolf chow, "Hey.. what the..?!" he regains his composurte. and reads his rifle at the ginormous Decepticon, "Hold real still bowser and I'll give you something you won't forget." then he squeezes the trigger of his weapon firing out large blasts of energy at Sixshot. Combat: Topspin strikes Armored Cyber Wolf with his Particle Beam Rifle attack! Sit-Com gets punched in the head by Submarauder! He nearly stumbles backwards, but regains his balance. "Oh, getting upclose and personal, are we? Well what you have to ask yourself is, did he fire 6 shots, or 5. So do ya feel lucky punk? Well, DO you?" Combat: Sit-Com misses Submarauder with Ion Assault Cannon 's Ionic Blast attack! -4 "You there, tape." Submarauder sneers after the hammer lock makes impact, backing away from the Junkion-Autobot duo. "See if you can't forcefully disengage this.. symbiosis!" he points at Loadout afixed to Sit-Com's arm. Just then, a streak of Ionic energy comes through.. narrowly singing his right forearm. Snatching his Proton cannon from subspace, the evil pink robot levels his weapon to bear down on the Junkion. More specifically, where the upper arm meets the shoulder. His robotic armpit, if you will. "I am -not- welcomed here? You and yours have time and again polluted my underwater domain." Submarauder spits, hate seething out of every word. "It's about time the ocean had a guardian.." he trails, pulling the trigger. "..to take back, what is rightfully her's!" Combat: Submarauder misses Sit-Com with his Proton Cannon attack! -1 Armored Cyber Wolf turns and skids in the sand as Topspin dodges out of the way of his open maw. His wolf optics flicker with an unsatisfied rage as the blasts hit home on his flank, and he charges the Autobot once more with renewed vigor. Combat: Armored Cyber Wolf strikes Topspin with his I'll get you my pretty! attack! Hinder lifts her head to look at Submarauder -- someone else she doesn't recognize -- and gets to her feet to do as the larger Decepticon bids. She bounds over toward the Junkion and his weapon-friend and considers them for a moment before leaping up and paddling her front feet as she uses her anti-gravs to hover up toward Loadout the weapon. When she's close enough, she's going to throw herself at Sit-Com again (on purpose this time) and try to get at least a few teeth and claws into Loadout. Combat: Hinder strikes Ion Assault Cannon with her chomparifle! (Punch) attack! Somehow, luckily, Loadout and his 'host' for the moment are managing to stay ahead of the game. Though how long this luck will hold out remains to be seen at this point. "You have no claim to any part of this planet, no more than we do! We're here as allies with the local denizens...OUCH!" It's not really that damaging, but it -is- surprising when he gets a ferret hanging onto himself in short order. Not to mention a surprise. "Ow, get off of me, you little beast!" But of course he's lacking hands or anything of the sort. What he -is- is dedicated though, so he decides to bully on through for the moment. Even WITH a ferret hanging off of him, he starts to project more targeting data to Sit-Com as fast as he can. Combat: Loadout takes extra time to assist Sit-Com's next attack. Sit-Com manages to scoot sideways (and perhaps help detach Hinder from Loadout), thus missing Submarauder's next attack. "Hold still, will ya?" he says to Submarauder, "Are you as useless as Aquaman on land, or what?" He aims Loadout at the sea-based Decepticon and fires. Combat: Sit-Com misses Submarauder with Ion Assault Cannon 's Ionic Blast attack! -5 Topspin is struck hard by the big cyber wolf causing him to stagger back as his armor shatters from his prior injuries at the hand of Windshear. He stops to look around at the situation. It is normally unacceptable for a Wtrecker to retreat or run from a fight. But something is forcing him to break that code, "This id your lucky day you monster!" he shakes his rifle at Soxshot and quickly flip transforms and in hoversled mode he takes off like a rocket! Topspin transforms into his Blue Hovercraft mode. Combat: Blue Hovercraft begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Twisting out of the way again, Submarauder evades another shot from the Autobot Targetmaster wannabe and the Junkion. Shying away, the enviromental terrorist snatches up a chunk of the broken ship and fishes (no pun intended) a couple barrels of oil out. "That's the problem, Autorunt." Submarauder muses, cracking the barrels open. "The race you align with has no more claim to this planet than you do. The seas make up more than eighty percent of it's surface, yet you insist on abusing her bountiful harvests?" Taking a step forward, the Decepticon tosses the substance at the trio of robots wrestling around. "Not anylonger." Combat: Submarauder sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Submarauder strikes Ion Assault Cannon with his Oil In Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Ion Assault Cannon 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Ion Assault Cannon 's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Submarauder strikes Sit-Com with his Oil In Your Optics! Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Sit-Com's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Sit-Com's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Submarauder strikes Hinder with his Oil In Your Optics! Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Hinder's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Hinder's Agility. (Crippled) Hinder is more tenacious than a bit of waving about could dislodge -- she's had Astrotrain try to shake her off of his hand none too gently. She digs her claws in further to maintain her grip and starts chomping at delicate exposed wiring... until something yucky and slimy hits her and blinds her. She EEEKS! around a mouthful of wiring and just chomps down all that much harder since she can't see and she doesn't want to fall down again. Combat: Hinder strikes Ion Assault Cannon with her NOMNOMNOMNOM attack! Sixshot leans back on his hind legs, shifting and moving into his robot mode. "Run, Autobot. I'll rend your cowardly hide into scrap next time!" he says, and pulls his cannons from subspace once more, looking over the fight. He draws a cannon, attempting not to hit the little ferret attatched to Loadout, but if he does...oh well. "Now for you, pathetic excuse for a weapon!" he says, and fires. Sixshot's complex form shifts and folds, becoming upright and forming the robot mode of the fierce one-Decepticon army Sixshot. Combat: Sixshot strikes Ion Assault Cannon with his Rootin' Tootin' Sharpshootin' attack! "Given that Topspin has retreated, it looks like we're outnumbered." Loadout states for Sit-Com's benefit. "It looks like our best course of action would be...WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT!?" A few sparks fly as Hinder chomps on his surface, but it's actually more humiliating than outright damaging really. Of course, his sensors are fouled up a moment later with all the oil spread over his surface. And as if -that- wasn't bad enough, suddenly Sixshot fires at him and hits the side of his form with a solid *WHUMP* of impact. Though he could have remained attached to Sit-Com's arm, he decides it's time beat feet or else this is going to end a lot worse shortly. Transforming, he detaches from the Junkion's arm, landing with the heavy *THUD* of impact and suddenly kicking forward with one foot to dislodge Hinder, and hopefully send her flying for good measure! He then inspects the blackened, pockmarked surface of his armor, but notes no internal damage, though it certainly stings and is more than a little tender. "...I guess it could have been worse. Time to go!" He starts the process of beating feet to get out of there then. The cannon splits at the muzzle and the stock, spinning in the center and unfolding into the Autobot Loadout. Combat: Loadout begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Sixshot and Submarauder Sit-Com also decides to beat feet. Or in this case, burn rubber! "Roger, whiskey tango foxtrot. We're bugging out." He transforms to his junkcycle mode, lets Loadout hop aboard, then peels out like Evil Knievel, popping a wheelie. "To be continued!" he shouts at the 'cons. Sit-Com folds down into his Junkcycle Mode. Vroom, vroom! Combat: Junk-Cycle begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Loadout says, "That works." "Cowards! All of you Autobots are filthy, worthless opponents! To oblivion with you!" Sixshot says, almost stammering in frustration, and raises both cannons, firing at the retreating pair. Combat: Sixshot strikes Loadout with his I'm Gonna Git You Sucka attack! With the Autobots retreating, tails tucked firmly between their legs, Submarauder scoffs. "Yes, run away. Let this city.." he trails, looking to the port covered in oil. "..burn." Arm held down at his side, the crazy watercon starts his slow tread towards the oceans. But not before pulling the trigger on his handheld pistol, igniting the oil and setting the docks ablaze. Unless fire and rescue crews react fact enough, the small town will quickly be enveloped. Neither looking back or saying anything else, Submarauder nonchalantly disappears into the waters. Hinder gets knocked off of Loadout when he transforms, and is kicked clear to boot. Ow. She goes tumbling away and barely has time to upright herself before the Autobot and Junkion are gone. And then all of the oil around bursts into flames. She EEEKS!! as she's surrounded AND coated in oil herself.